A management information base (MIB) is a database that is used to manage entities in a network. A protocol, such as simple network management protocol (SNMP) is used to request submit changes to objects from the management information base.
When an SNMP manager wants to learn about objects in the management information base for a network device, the network manager may send SNMP requests to the network device. The network management system may include multiple SNMP managers that send a large number of SNMP queries to the network device to obtain timely statistics and to configure the network device. However, the network devices may have minimal resources that cannot handle the query load from multiple network management systems.